Pillows, as sleep tools, are stuffed articles suitable for people's comfort of sleep. Generally a pillow comprises an interior pillow core and a pillow envelope. There are many types of interior pillow cores. Inflatable pillows having airbags as interior pillow cores are gradually becoming popular with the increased need of work and travel.
The main difference between inflatable pillows and pillows having other stuffing is that the shape and softness of inflatable pillows are adjustable. A user can adjust the degree of inflation of the inflatable pillow by himself/herself according to personal requirements, so that the softness of the inflatable pillow can reach a condition fitting the user best.
A conventional inflatable pillow comprises one airbag only. When adjusting the pillow, adjustment of the shape of the pillow can only be realized by adjusting the height of the whole inflatable pillow roughly, making it impossible for the pillow to fit a user's head and neck accurately.